Fairy dragons (discontinued)
by Seeker of Night
Summary: Team Natsu finds a magic portal that takes them to a different world that has more dragons than humans. Being dragons that are suprisingly is smaller then the ones that they had encountered during the Grand Magic Games. They meet the Jade Winglet and and goes off into the unknown. Will they save the future or will they rise a unknown threat for dragon kind. discontinued
1. Portals

**A/N : So this is my first fan fiction . I'm only 11 so this may not be a good but, I'm still going to try to make this fanfic good . I hope you guys like it ! Also this could contain nalu moments and if you don't like Wings of Fire and Fairy tail please don't read !**

 **PS : I will try to make more fanfics . Crazy things will happen .**

 **CAUTION : COULD CONTIAN SPOILERS !**

 **Cool Dragon lover : ON TO THE STORY ! : D**

 **Lucy's pov :**

This is the most easyist job in months ! We may be out numbered 136 to 10 but , we have this in the bag. Natsu's beating the crap out of some guy , Erza's is in now getting piss off and is killing the bandits . Wendy's lending everyone support . I'm going to help too .

" Open gate of the lion , Leo !" I yelled as i pulled Loki's key out of the belt .

" You called ?" asked Loki .

" Just get them please " .

39 minutes later

 **Natsu pov :**

What is this ? A mirror that don't work ? Even when I try to break it with fire dragon iron fist but it didn't work . It did turn orangish red . " Oy , Luce look at this . Bring everyone too ." I said wait why did I say everyone ? Nope don't bring Gray is what I now what to say but i don't want to die by Erza so Im keeping my mouth shut .

" What is that Flame brian ?" asked Gray .

" Does it look like I know , Ice pri… ohh . Hi Erza ! " I yelled just as Erza turned her head .

" Did I hear you two fighting AGAIN ? " said Erza " NO MAMM"M ! "

" Can I see Erza-san ? " asked Levy . Just as Levy touched the object a bright light appeared from it . " Cool ." I said as I reached out to touch the light . Just then I felt the light turn in to dust .

" WHAT THE FU…" before i could finish my sentence I fell into the " broken mirror "

. .

 **Normal p.o.v :**

One buy one the wizerds were sucked in to the portal . First Natsu , secound Lucy , third Gajeel , fourth Levy , fith Gray , sixth Juvia . Erza , Wendy , Pantherlily , Happy and Carla came last . In the end the only thing left was a broken mirror that was really a portal that has send the mages into a new world that is full of one thing that Earthland has lost … that thing is … dragons .

 **Okie ! That was the 1st chapter in Fairy dragons . I really hope you guys like this story . Plus i look forward to this story to be a great first fanfic . Like I said earlier that I'm only 11 and I'm just begining to be a fanfiction righter . I'm going to update a new chapter soon . BYE BYE ! :D**


	2. Dragons

Author note

Hey guys , I know it's been so long since I last uploaded and I'm sorry . But I have been in lot of things like practicing my songs for my fifth grade graduation . I had no time to do another update on the story . I'm going to make another story after this one called "Syblings" this will be a Blue Exorcist fanfic where Rin and Yukio find they're lost , forgotten sister . There will be three parts for the "Demon series". The second part of the demon series will be called "New World" . The third part would be called "E.N.D" After the second part will be the crossover of Fairy Tail and Harry Potter . That story would be called " Fairies go to Hogwarts " . Wait no lemme change that . The Harry potter crossover will be before the demon series .These are going to be the future stories that will be happening later on. 

This story is taking place right after the Grand Magic Games.

On to the story ! 

. .

Remember : cursive looking writing means flashbacks 

Gray's pov .

" NATSU YOU WHY DID YOU TOUCH THAT MIRROR !? " yelled Gray as he was falling through the air. Looking at himself, Gray say that he was a dragon. Flaring his wings open he began to glide in the air. Then Juvia smacked into him. Juvia was a water dragon (Seawing). While Gray was an ice dragon (Icewing). Having Juvia on top of his spine made Gray fall faster. After falling into a hole in a mountain, a sharp pain erupted from his skull and everything went black.

Clay's pov.

Hearing a loud yelling made Clay turn his massive head.

"Do you hear that Starflight?"

No sooner than a second that Clay asked that, two dragons fell through the ceiling. One seemed to be a mix between a skywing and a sandwing. The other was a rainwing with a strange belt on her side with a bunch of keys landed on top of the sky/sandwing. When they fell Clay started to the unconscious dragons. When two more fell, an icewing and a seawing. Clay thought there couldn't be more. He was wrong. Next, two nightwings fell down, a weird looking skywing that was sky blue and had feathered wings instead of leather wings and another skywing. Finally sure it was not raining dragons any more Clay made his way to the fallen dragons. (O.M.G I'm making them sound as if there dead XD) Sunny went to the female dragons while Clay went to the males. Clay went over to the sky/sandwing with the scarf around his neck. Tapping him on the shoulder was all that was needed to wake the dragon.

"Gray you're going down!" yelled the red dragon. But then he looked at Clay then himself.

"Why the hell am I a dragon!?"

'Wait did this dragon just ask why he is one?'

The red dragon was the only thing that woke up all of the other dragons. All of them started groaning.

"My head hurts"

"LOVE RIVALE !?"

"Shut up, Juvia. How many times must I say it? I DON'T LIKE GRAY!"

"So you do love Gray-sama. I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

"...And now you are telling me you're in love with Natsu!?"

"WHAT!? I do not!"

"You two must kiss!"

(This is going between Juvia and Lucy. I guess I should stop them. " Gotta make sure Juvia doesn't have Natsu and Lucy kiss. YET. " Laughs evilly.)

Sunny tries to break of the girl fight but before she can a female skywing that was at least two inches taller than the other female dragons .

"Enough !"

"Sorry !?'

Natsu pov .

Did Juvia really just say Lucy loves me? Thats crazy talk.

A Blue dragon came up to us.

"Who are you?"

Erza introduced us.

"The one with the scarf is Natsu Dragneel. The one with the keys is Lucy Heartfilia. The feather winged one is Wendy Marvel. The sea dragon is Juvia the Water locker. Ice dragon is Gray Fullbuster. The female night dragon is Levy I -Read -Too- Many -Books. The male night dragon is Gajeel RedFox. The blue cat with wings is Happy. The snow leopard with wings is Carla. The black panther with wing is Panther Lily. And I am Erza Scarlet."

Levy and Juvia got pissed off.

The blue dragon introduced her friends.

"Clay, Sunny Starflight, and I'm Tsunami."

"Why do you have a scarf and a weird tattoo on your arm? asked the brown dragon. Clay I think he's name is?

"My dad, Igneel king of the fire dragons, gave me this scarf its very important to me."

When Natsu sad "My dad, Igneel…" made Sunny, Starflight and Clay's jaws drop.

"The IGNEEL!? As in the fire dragon god Igneel!?" asked Sunny.

"He's a god why didn't he tell me?" my jaw dropped .

" Maybe he was trying to be an asshole before he left by not telling you ?" Natsu and Gray locked their foreheads together .

" SHUT UP , STRIPPER !"

" ASH FOR BRAINS !"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"MOTHER OF MAVIS'S BI…"

" GRAY , NATSU IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO TELL MASTER THAT NATSU AND LUCY HAVE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER !"

" ERZA !?"

" What it's true! Lucy !"

" SHUT IT ERZA !"  
" So You and Natsu are boy freind and girl freind or something ? "

" NO WE ARE NOT , GRAY !" Lucy's scales were now turning bright red .

Looking at Sunny , Clay saw her have a confused face . Clay simply shrugged his shoulders .

" CAN YOU ALL SHUT YOUR CAMEL HOLES !?" yelled Tsunami

" Do you want to join this school? The students are coming tomorrow . We can show you, your caves and what your wiglet could be . " said Sunny.

" Sure " said Erza in a calm but strong voice .

After showing them their cave . 

" Whats our wiglet ?" asked Lucy .

" Your wiglet is going to be …"( Clay paused thinking about it ) " The jade wiglet . " replied the mugwing .

" You dragons should go to sleep. I have a feeling you're going to need it. " said Starflight .

" Ok good night ." said Wendy . Everyone repeated that .

" Good night .See you guys tomorrow. "

I really hope you guys liked this chapter . In the next chapter team Natsu will meet the rest of the jade winglet . In the next chapter I will tell you guys more on the Fairy Tail and Harry Potter crossover. Also please look on my profile you will find a list of hopefully future stories . I have a feeling that the next chapter will be long. Please review I use them to help me with my stories. See yah soon ! BYE !


	3. No interest ( AN)

Author note

 **lost interst in story sorry. ill right more stories later on but for now there wont be any. plz dont get mad im only 11. If you like you can continue the story its up for adupition.**


	4. AN MUST READ

Hey, guys, it's been awhile huh…Ok, so I know that I started and abandoned this story about two years and I am deciding that I'm going to try and bring it back.

Remember that back then my writing style was horrid, and I am now in 7th grade. So hopefully my writing has become better.

If you want you, go to my Wattpad account and see whether or not I had improved. My account is Art Freak 5eeker0f5tars

This new version would have a new storyline but still happen in the books for WoF 6 through 10 (Darkstalker). This story will take place after Tenroujima Arc (where Zeref appears)

Also, the updates for this story will be slow so don't expect it to have updates over two weeks. Expect an update every two months more like. I also will have the chapters be at least 1,000 words maybe more.

Before I start to actually start typing the first chapter I want to know if anyone even wants it to be continued. I'm asking this because I remember the comments that some of you hand left on my last An.

Also if anyone is mistaken by one of the guest comments, I am a girl, not a boy.

Cya later.


End file.
